Shynchronicity SoonHoon ver
by aqizakura
Summary: Soonyoung dan Jihoon adalah saudara kembar, dimana Jihoon harus ditahan dan dijadikan tumbal untuk Naga yang dipuja oleh kerajaan. Beranjak Dewasa, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mencari dan menyelamatkan Jihoon.


Synchronicity (SoonHoon Ver.)

Aqizakura a.k.a Dydyah

Desclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di fict ini milik orangtua masing-masing, Pledis Ent. dan juga Carats (Huahahahaha)

Synchronicity (Kagamine Twins)

Pairing : Soonhoon (Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon)

Rate : T

Genre : Tentukan sendiri

Summary : Soonyoung dan Jihoon adalah saudara kembar, dimana Jihoon harus ditahan dan dijadikan tumbal untuk Naga yang dipuja oleh kerajaan. Beranjak Dewasa, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk mencari dan menyelamatkan jihoon.

Warning : Death chara. Disini Jihoon dan Soonyoung memakai marga Choi, karena tuntutan cerita. Jeonghan juga. hehe...

 _blablabla_ (Jihoon yang bernyanyi)

- _blablabla_ \- (Soonyoung yang bernyanyi)

.

.

Kisah ini berawal dari sebuah kerajaan yang memuja seekor naga sebagai pelindung kerajaan. Dengan syarat, pihak kerajaan harus menyerahkan seorang gadis sebagai tumbal untuk menyanyi dan menari di depan sang naga. Setiap gadis yang menjadi tumbal, harus bernyanyi dan menari hingga mereka tidak sanggup lagi dan mati. Kerajaan menyanggupinya. Semua itu demi kedamaian dari wilayah kerajaan.

Tradisi menumbalkan seorang gadis kepada seekor naga, sudah berlangsung sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu. Hingga, gadis terakhir yang bertugas untuk bernyanyi dan menari, berniat untuk menyegel sang naga. Naga marah dan langsung menyerang si gadis –bernama Seungkwan- menggunakan kukunya yang tajam. Hingga Seungkwan berakhir tak bernyawa.

Pihak kerajaan mulai khawatir karena belum menemukan seorang gadis yang akan menjadi kandidat tumbal selanjutnya. Raja Hong Jisoo dibuat kelimpungan dan meminta saran dari Xu Minghao –pendeta kerajaan- untuk menemukan tumbal selanjutnya.

"Pendeta Xu, aku harap kau segera menemukan gadis yang akan menjadi tumbal selanjutnya," titah Raja Jisoo memerintahkan pendeta kepercayaannya.

"Laksanakan, Baginda!" sahut Pendeta Minghao sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Sang Raja yang masih terlihat khawatir.

Sementara itu, di sebuah rumah diantara puluhan rumah di kerajaan, lahirlah dua bayi kembar dari keluarga Choi. Kedua bayi tersebut terlihat sangat menggemaskan sambil mengemut ibu jarinya dengan tenang. Nyonya Choi tersenyum bahagia begitu melihat dua bayinya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Begitu juga Tuan Choi yang tidak kalah bahagianya.

"Mereka sangat menggemaskan," kata Tuan Choi Seungcheol sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya.

"Iya. Benar sekali," angguk Jeonghan dan tersenyum bahagia. "Sudah mempunyai nama untuk mereka, Appa?" tanyanya memanggil sang suami dengan panggilan 'ayah'.

"Hm..., sebenarnya sudah," gumam Seungcheol. "Tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan menyukainya atau tidak."

"Katakan saja, Appa" sahut Jeonghan dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Seungcheol mengangguk pelan, "Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Bagaimana menurutmu, jeonghanie?"

"Hm... nama yang bagus. Aku setuju," sahut Jeonghan diikuti mencium kedua buah hatinya. "Selamat datang, Soonyoungie, Jihoonie," bisiknya lembut.

.

.

"Bagaimana Minghao, apa kau sudah menemukan tumbal yang cocok?" tanya Raja Jisoo begitu melihat pendeta kepercayaannya datang menghadap.

"Lapor baginda, hamba sudah menemukannya," lapor Minghao sambil menunduk hormat.

"Bagus kalau begitu" sambung Raja Jisoo tersenyum puas. "Cepat bawa dia," titahnya yang langsung disambung dengan anggukan patuh dari Minghao.

.

Jeonghan sedang asyik bersama dengan kedua bayinya yang sedang tertawa bahagia, ketika pintu rumahnya diketuk. Seungcheol sedang bertugas ke kota untuk beberapa hari ini, sehingga mau tidak mau Jeonghan harus meninggalkan kedua bayinya untuk sesaat.

"Kalian jangan nakal ya," pesannya sambil menowel hidung kedua bayinya, sebelum beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya Choi," sapa seorang pria berpakaian resmi menyapanya begitu dia membuka pintu.

"Selamat siang tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Jenghan ramah.

"Saya utusan dari kerajaan. Saya datang untuk mengambil putri nyonya," kata orang tersebut sambil menunjukkan surat perintah yang sudah berstempel resmi kerajaan. Stempel resmi Raja Hong Jisoo.

"TIDAK! Saya menolak. Kalian tidak bisa membawa putriku begitu saja. TIDAK!" sentak Jeonghan menghalangi pria tersebut untuk masuk dan mengambil putrinya.

"TIDAK! JANGAN AMBIL DIA DARIKU!" teriak Jeonghan sekuat tenaga.

"YAK! Cepat hentikan dia!" perintah pria tersebut dan langsung menahan Jeonghan cepat.

Sekuat tenaga, Jeonghan menahan pria tersebut. Tetapi seorang penjaga yang bersama pria itu dengan cepat menahan kedua tangannya hingga tidak berkutik.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang mendengar teriakan ibunya ditambah suara ribut, langsung menangis menjerit sambil bergenggaman tangan.

"JANGAN! YAK! MAU KEMANA KAU?" teriak Jeonghan makin kalap begitu melihat pria tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar kedua bayinya.

Pria tersebut langsung mengangkat Jihoon yang menangis histeris ke dalam gendongannya. Melepaskan genggaman kedua bayi yang menangis. Dan membiarkan Soonyoung makin menjerit begitu mengetahui bahwa dia kehilangan genggaman tangan saudarinya.

Di depan sana, Jeonghan masih berusaha untuk mencegah pria tersebut pergi membawa Jihoon dan merebutnya kembali.

"JANGAN BAWA DIA, KUMOHON! TOLONG JANGAN BAWA JIHOON PERGIII!" teriak Jeonghan menangis histeris. Menarik-narik baju pria tersebut hingga bersimpuh memohon.

Tapi, tanpa berperasaannya pria tersebut malah menendang Jeonghan dan langsung pergi begitu melihat Jeonghan jatuh tersungkur.

Dengan segera, Jeonghan bangkit dan berlari keluar untuk mengejar putrinya. Tapi, semua terlambat. Jihoon sudah pergi dengan pria tersebut menggunakan kereta kuda.

"JIHOON...! JIIHOON...! JANGAN BAWA PERGI BAYIKUUU!" teriak Jeonghan makin pilu. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara Jihoon yang menangis pilu perlahan menjauh. "Jihoonie... hiks... jihoonie..." rintih Jeonghan bersimpuh memanggil nama putrinya dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Begitu juga dengan Soonyoung yang masih menangis meraung-raung hingga tertidur karena lelah.

.

15 tahun kemudian

Tanpa tahu arah tujuan, Soonyoung berjalan meninggalkan kampung halamannya. Mencari saudari kembarnya yang dipisahkan darinya dengan paksa 15 tahun silam. Bayi mungil itu, sudah beranjak remaja, dan menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan. Bermata sipit, hidung mancung, dengan rahang yang tegas.

Soonyoung memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Jihoon selepas kepergian Ibunya. Berbekal pengetahuan yang diceritakan mendiang sang ibu, Soonyoung bergegas pergi. Setelah ibunya meninggal, Soonyoung sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga selain Jihoon. Ayahnya sudah lama berpulang akibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menyelamatkanmu Jihoonie" gumam Soonyoung sambil menggenggam kalung pemberian ibunya. Jeonghan bilang, bahwa Jihoon juga mempunyai kalung yang serupa dengannya.

Soonyoung menunduk dalam. Membiarkan hembusan angin berbisik lembut menunjukkan jalan padanya. Menyenandungkan nyanyian lembut yang seolah menuntunnya menuju tujuan.

Berhari-hari berlalu, Soonyoung terus berjalan mengikuti suara hatinya hingga dia sampai di ibukota. Terus berjalan melewati keramaian pasar ibukota, menuju ke istana. Dia yakin, bahwa istana adalah kunci utama untuk menemukan Jihoon.

Tanpa Soonyoung sadari, seorang peramal di pasar yang dia lewati, tersenyum saat melihatnya. "Akhirnya," gumamnya.

Sementara itu jauh di dasar jurang dalam goa, Jihoon yang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis manis harus memulai tugasnya untuk bernyanyi dan menari menghibur sang naga. Lima belas tahun dia dikurung dan diasingkan serta dilatih oleh si penjaga gerbang –Lee Soekmin- untuk menyenangkan sang naga.

Jihoon sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai keluarganya. Yang dia tahu, bahwa dia memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang 'sing prayers'. Bernyanyi dan menari selama hidupnya. Demi kedamaian di wilayah kerajaan.

Jihoon melangkah pelan menemui sang naga yang sudah sering dia temui sejak lima tahun lalu. Selama lima tahun itulah, Jihoon selalu bernyanyi dan menari untuk menenangkan sang Naga. Jihoon menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

 _Kyozo no rakuen hate no (at the end of the artificial paradise)_

 _fukai fukai daichi no soko de (deep, deep in the bottom of the earth)_

 _tada hitori inori no uta o (i am fated to sing prayers)_

 _utai tsuzuru sadame (all alone)_

Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Memori tentang gadis-gadis sebelumnya yang harus mengorbankan nyawa demi kebahagiaan kerajaan, berputar seperti keset rusak. Membuat jihoon harus menahan tangisnya sambil terus bernyanyi.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, Soonyoung menyusup ke istana bersama dengan seorang peramal yang tiba-tiba datang dan menawari bantuan. Begitu mengetahui alasan peramal bernama Lee Chan tersebut, Soonyoung langsung menerima tawaran Chan.

Soonyoung dan Chan berpisah jalan, karena Chan harus menyelamatkan sahabatnya yang dikurung oleh pendeta Minghao karena sahabatnya yang bernama Wonwoo itu, berniat untuk menghentikan tradisi memuja naga dengan mengorbankan nyawa gadis-gadis yang tidak bersalah. Wonwoo sendiri adalah putri dari mendiang Ratu yang meminta untuk menghentikan tradisi. Tetapi, karena Raja Jisoo begitu keras kepala, akhirnya Ratu tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri setelah meninggalkan sebuah catatan mengenai letak keberadaan sang naga, kepada Wonwoo.

"Berhenti!" sentak Soonyoung sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher pendeta Minghao dari belakang. "Dimana Jihoon?" tanyanya menahan amarah.

Pendeta Minghao sama sekali tidak terusik dan tersenyum tenang.

Sret

Jleb

Sebuah belati menancap di lantai. Tepat dimana Soonyoung sebelumnya berada. Jika Soonyoung tidak cepat menghindar, mungkin sekarang dia sudah terkapar dengan punggung tertusuk belati.

"Menjauh darinya!" kata sesosok prajurit kerajaan dengan pedang di tangan kirinya. Prajurit tersebut menatap tajam Soonyoung. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melakukan hal bodoh dan membahayakan nyawa gadis-gadis yang selama ini menjadi 'sing prayers'," kata pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan tajam yang sama sekali tidak beranjak menatap Soonyoung.

 _Sashi nobe rareta (warm hands were offered)_

 _atatakai te sae todokazu ni (but couldn't reach me)_

Soonyoung mengangkat pedangnya dan mulai menyerang pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang menghalanginya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, dipisahkan dengan orang yang kau sayangi," sentak Soonyoung emosi, dan terus menyerang pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda bernama Hansol itu tersenyum miring.

Trang.

Pedang Soonyoung dan Hansol bertemu.

"Jika kau menyelamatkan Jihoon, dan merusak lingkaran takdir. Maka gadis-gadis sebelum Jihoon, tidak akan selamat, begitu juga Jihoon," kata Hansol tenang. Soonyoung menggeram marah dan terus mendorong pedangnya.

Trang.

Hansol berhasil mengelak menghindari desakan Soonyoung dan langsung melompat mundur.

 _horobu sekai yugami no soko de ( at the distorted bottom of dying world)_

 _inori no uta o kanaderu sadame (i am fated to sing prayers)_

 _wasu rareshi kako ni nemuru (with the gentle voices sleeping)_

Soonyoung dan Hansol berhadapan dengan posisi siap menyerang. Dengan segera Soonyoung berlari menuju Hansol dengan pedang teracung.

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku akan menyelamatkannya. AAAARRRGHHH..." teriak Soonyoung sambil berlari menyerang Hansol. Soonyoung menyerang Hansol dengan seluruh tekat dan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Membuat Hansol terkejut dengan tekat Soonyoung yang begitu kuat.

 _yasashi koe ni (in the forgotten past)_

Perlahan memorinya bersama sesosok gadis manis berpipi bulat, berputar kembali dikepalanya. Sosok gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil, dan sangat disayanginya. Gadis itu adalah putri seorang kepala pelayan dikeluarganya. Tapi, dia sudah menganggapnya lebih dari saudara. Gadis yang selalu terlihat ceria, dan memiliki suara yang sangat merdu. Hansol biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Diva Boo' karena suaranya yang indah. Gadis yang tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya karena perintah kerajaan. Membuatnya harus berpisah dengannya hingga sekarang.

 _zetsubo sae mo hohoemi ni kae (as i change my despair to a smile)_

Soonyoung terduduk dengan pedang Hansol yang teracung di depan lehernya, sementara pedangnya sendiri terlempar cukup jauh darinya.

 _namida no soko ni shizunde iku ( i sink to the bottom of tears)_

Saat itu, JIhoon hampir mencapai batasnya untuk bernyanyi. Dia mulai mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Tapi dia terus bernyanyi hingga akhirnya dia tidak sanggup dan jatuh pingsan.

"Bunuh dia!" perintah pendeta Minghao kepada Hansol yang masih mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di depan tenggorokan Soonyoung. Sekejap saja dia bisa merobeknya.

Mendadak Hansol merasa marah dan tidak berguna. Kenapa dia bisa semudah itu untuk menyerah dan tidak berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Seungkwan, tetapi memilih untuk menjadi pengawal kerajaan yang memisahkannya dengan orang yang disayanginya. Orang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Dia teringat kembali dengan senyuman Seungkwan yang hanya ditujukan padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bunuh dia!" perintaj Minghao makin tidak sabar.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu," kata Hansol pada Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang melihat perubahan sikap Hansol, terkejut.

Hansol menoleh cepat dengan mata yang menyiratkan kebencian. "Karena kau dan tradisi konyolmu ini, hingga membuatku harus kehilangan Seungkwan!" sentak Hansol penuh amarah. "Kau yang akan kubunuh!" sentak Hansol dan langsung mengangkat pedangnya dan menghunusnya di depan Minghao.

Tapi, sebelum Hansol berhasil menyentuh Minghao, tiba-tiba datang seorang pengawal pribadi Minghao dengan membawa sabit besar di tangannya. Dia adalah Wen Junhui. Orang yang sangat setia pada Minghao.

Sedangkan di tempat yang lain, Chan masih menyusuri lorong istana untuk mencari Wonwoo yang dikurung di dalam kamarnya. Tak lama dia mencari, akhirnya dia melihat terdapat penjaga yang berdiri tegak di depan sebuah kamar.

Chan tersenyum senang, dan berjalan perlahan untuk menyergap penjaga dengan cepat. Sekejap saja, Chan mampu melumpuhkan seorang penjaga yang menjaga kamar Wonwoo.

Ceklek.

Wonwoo mendongak begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka.

"Hai, sobat. Kita harus segera pergi!" ajak Chan dengan senyum lebarnya, sambil memutar satu set kunci di tangan kirinya. Wonwoo yang melihat kedatangan Chan, sedikit terkejut dan langsung bangkit mengikuti Chan.

Chan segera berlari menuju tempat Soonyoung dan Hansol, diikuti oleh Wonwoo. Sekejap saja, para penjaga bermunculan dan menghadang mereka. Dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki, akhirnya mereka berhasil kabur dari istana.

.

.

Soonyoung, Hansol, Chan dan Wonwoo mulai melakukan perjalanannya untuk menuju ke lembah naga, tempat Jihoon berada. Berdasar petunjuk dari Wonwoo, mereka terus berjalan. Melewati bukit, gunung, sungai, hingga gurun pasir. Berpindah dari satu desa ke desa lain, untuk mengisi persediaan mereka dan sekedar bertanya kepada penduduk sekitar.

"Apa kalian sedang menuju ke lembah naga?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang beristirahat.

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana berdiri sesosok pemuda tinggi berkulit tan. "Bagaimana-?"

"Aku mendengar dari beberapa warga kalau ada sekelompok orang akan menuju ke lembah naga," jawab sosok tersebut cepat. "Namaku Kim Mingyu. Aku bisa mengantar kalian kesana," katanya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Tidak perlu. Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan arahnya. Kami bisa menuju kesana sendiri," jawab Wonwoo ketus.

"Tidak bisa," tolak Mingyu cepat. "Dari sini perjalanan akan sangat berbahaya bagi seorang putri sepertimu," katanya. "Terdapat banyak hutan yang cukup berbahaya. Selain itu, aku juga mendengar kalau kerajaan sudah mengirim pasukannya untuk menangkap kalian. Ditambah, ada perintah untuk segera menangkap kalian," kata Mingyu memberi informasi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?" sahut Wonwoo masih tidak percaya.

"Aku adalah informan. Dan aku juga tidak menyukai tradisi kerajaan ini. Aku mempunyai seorang adik perempuan, dan aku tidak ingin jika adikku atau gadis lain harus menjadi korban," kata Mingyu mencoba membuat Wonwoo percaya dan mengijinkannya untuk menunjukkan jalan.

"Biarkan saja dia ikut sebagai penunjuk jalan kita, Wonwoo," kata Soonyoung setelah mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa," sahut Soonyoung cepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bisa ikut dengan kami," sahut Wonwoo pada akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Soonyoung. Meski sedikit terpaksa.

Setelah cukup beristirahat, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka masih harus menempuh jarak yang jauh untuk sampai di lembah naga. Melewati berbagai macam rintangan. Mulai dari hewan buas, hingga serbuan prajurit kerajaan. Sampai-sampai mereka dicap sebagai pemberontak dan dicaci maki oleh warga desa yang mereka singgahi.

Meski begitu, Soonyoung tetap bersikeras untuk menyelamatkan Jihoon. Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan saudarinya dan merasakan lembut dan hangatnya lantunan nada yang jihoon nyanyikan.

Hingga akhirnya mereka dapat melihat lembah naga di depan mereka. Dengan tekat yang kuat, mereka melangkah mendekat.

Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu masuk lembah, mereka harus dikejutkan dengan sosok penjaga gerbang yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir. Penjaga itu bernama Lee Seokmin. Dia yang bertugas untuk menghentikan orang-orang yang ingin masuk ke dalam lembah.

Mereka akhirnya bertarung melawan Soekmin yang menggunakan sihirnya untuk membangkitkan makhluk-makhluk menyerupai iblis.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa melewatiku," katanya dengan tawa membahana.

Mereka terus bertarung, hingga Soonyoung berhasil mendekat dan bersiap menyerang Soekmin. Tapi, dengan sigap Soekmin menahan pedang Soonyoung menggunakan tongkatnya.

"Selamat tinggal," bisik Soekmin sebelum menghempaskan Soonyoung hingga jatuh berguling dan berlumur darah.

Disisi lain, Jihoon yang mulai tidak sanggup untuk bernyanyi, memaksakan dirinya sekuat tenaga untuk melantunkan nyanyian dan tarian untuk sang naga. "Aku akan berjuang," tekatnya.

Soekmin tertawa melihat lawan-lawannya sudah terkapar tak berdaya dan bersimbah darah. Dengan perlahan dia berbalik. Jauh dibalik topengnya, dia mengingat tentang perang yang mengakibatkan banyaknya nyawa yang hilang akibat amukan naga. Berakhir dengan dia yang dijadikan penjaga naga dengan paksa. Memakaikannya sebuah topeng mantra, untuk mencegah kembalinya ingatannya. Dia berharap, sejarah tidak akan terulang kembali.

 _I pray to protect for the bright world_

 _-i fight to to put an end –_

 _when everyone can smile_

 _-i saw you crying alone-_

 _a song of hope of light to tomorrow_

 _-a song of despair of shadow to bury the past-_

 _giving my life to it, i sing vigorously_

 _-your exixtence stolen from me, your voice ceases-_

 _let my voice float with wind till I die_

 _-a sink for the never-ending rain till I die-_

Tiba-tiba Soonyoung sadar dan langsung bangkit. Membuat Soekmin yang melihatnya terkejut melihat besarnya ikatan Soonyoung dan Jihoon, hingga mampu memecahkan topeng mantra yang membelenggunya.

 _-The thumping sound of the infinite world resounds to declare the end-_

 _-all lives end and grow back again in paradise of light and shadow-_

 _-let my wish reach there-_

Soonyoung berhasil melewati Soekmin, lalu melompat turun ke dasar lembah. Dia melihat bayangan Jihoon yang membelakanginya.

 **Soonyoung POV**

 _Ditengah ketidaksadaranku, aku memimpikan sebuah mimpi yang dingin. Kau menyanyikanku sebuah lullaby yang lembut dan merdu."_ Apa yang kau inginkan adalah?" _aku menanyakan hal itu, dan kau menjawab,_

"Dunia yang tidak akan berakhir."

"Apa yang aku inginkan adalah..." _dan kau menjawab_ "Akhir dari dunia..?" _terdengar ragu di telingaku, dan aku yakin kau pun ragu untuk menjawab hal itu._

 _Suara yang kau nyanyikan penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan penghiburan. Berbanding terbalik dengan nyanyianku yang terdengar penuh dengan keraguan dan kesedihan._

 **Soonyoung POV end**

 _-From sadness-_

 _into pleasant_

 _-from sadness and suffering-_

 _into pleasant smiles_

Jihoon yang awalnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, perlahan membuka matanya dan berusaha bangkit. Dia berjalan berpegang dinding gua dengan tangan kiri yang menggenggam erat kalung pemberian Ibunya. Berjalan mendekat kearah sang naga.

 _-unapprecited, are you to perish?-_

 _All I can do is to pray. I wan to protect this world_

 _-I want to save you. Just you-_

 _I want to bring peace and blessings to the endless world_

 _-I want to end all life by my hands-_

 _My heart can't reach you_

 _-I can't reach you-_

 _=our wishes leave only desolation=_

Membulatkan tekad, Jihoon berdiri tegap di depan sang naga yang marah keran mengetahui maksud Jihoon mendatanginya. Tanpa perduli akan terluka, Jihoon mulai menari. Tarian yang akan menyegel sang naga.

Ditemani geraman dari sang naga, jihoon tetap menari. Hingga perlahan mulai muncul lingkaran-lingkaran sihir dari badannya. Lingkaran sihir berwarna biru terang. Cahaya itu makin lama makin meluas dan membentuk lingkaran besar hingga akhirnya pecah berantakan. Menyisakan Jihoon yang tergeletak dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah, sementara sang naga masih berdiri kokoh di tempatnya.

- _What you want is?-_

 _Your future_

 _-What I want is?-_

 _That day in the past...?_

 _-makes me confused-_

 _=what we pursue is your gentle smile=_

Soonyoung perlahan membuka matanya setelah terjun bebas ke dalam lembah. Tapi, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, saat dia berjalan menyusuri gua, dia menemukan sosok Jihoon yang sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan mulut berdarah.

Soonyoung memeluk erat Jihoon yang badannya mulai mendingin. Tetap mencoba untuk menyadarkannya.

"Jihoonie, ayo bangun. Sadarlah. Soonyoungie disini," bisik Soonyoung tepat di depan telinga Jihoon. "Buka matamu Jihoonie. Kumohon!" pinta Soonyoung mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Jihoonie, cepat buka matamu. Sadarlah Jihoonie..." Soonyoung makin berteriak. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. "HUWWAAAAA~" teriak Soonyoung makin memeluk Jihoon erat. Tidak pernah ada dibenaknya, bahwa dia akan bertemu Jihoon dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tidak pernah sedikitpun.

Tanpa Soonyoung sadari, Lee Soekmin berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia berdiri dalam diam, dan mulai mengeluarkan mantranya dan mengarahkannya kepada Jihoon yang masih dalam pelukan Soonyoung.

- _What you wanted was...-_

 _-What I wanted was...-_

"Tidak Jihoonie, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau harus bangun!" sentak Soonyoung begitu merasakanbahwa tubuh Jihoon makin dingin. "Tidak! Tidak! Tetaplah bersamaku!" Soonyoung mengusap lembut pipi Jihoon yang makin pucat dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Menyadari bahwa Jihoon tidak meresponnya, air mata Soonyoung mulai mengalir kembali. Dia menunduk sambil menggenggam kalung milik Jihoon, dengan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

 _-My lonely voice mourns as I think of you-_

 _-By myself, I will sing a song just for you-_

- _After I make all life sleep with my hands_ -

Soonyoung terdiam begitu merasakan ada tangan hangat yang menyentuh pipinya yang basah.

"Jangan menangis, Soonyoungie" suara itu terdengar lemah.

Soonyoung menoleh dan mendapati Jihoon yang tersenyum lebar dengan tangannya yang masih menempel di pipi Soonyoung.

Seketika saja, Soonyoung langsung memeluk Jihoon seerat mungkin sambil berteriak dan menangis memanggil nama Jihoon. "Jihoonie, syukurlah. Syukurlah," rapal Soonyoung makin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Jihoon.

"Aku ingin membawa kedamaian dan kebahagiaan untuk negeri ini, Soonyoungie" sahut Jihoon sambil membalas pelukan Soonyoung.

'GGGRRRRUUUAAAA'

Geraman yang tiba-tiba terdengar bersama dengan angin kencang yang berhembus, membuat Soonyoung harus rela melepaskan pelukannya dari Jihoon. Dia berbalik dan mendapati sang naga yang mendekat kearah mereka. Soonyoung akhirnya dapat melihat sosok naga yang membuatnya harus berpisah dengan Jihoon.

Soonyooung dan Jihoon menghadapi sang naga bersama. Lengan Soonyoung sama sekali tidak beranjak dari bahu Jihoon. Bersama mereka melawan sang naga.

"Aku bersedia mati, asalkan kita selalu bersama Jihoonie. Aku tidak ingin dipisahkan darimu lagi," bisik Soonyoung sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Takdirku sudah berada di ujung," sahut Jihoon pelan. "Bersamamu untuk selamanya adalah takdirku selanjutnya," lanjutnya dengan senyum mengembang.

- _I start singing to fulfill our wishes-_

 _Illuminate the future_

Jihoon dan Soonyoung mulai bernyanyi.

- _I am to perish and decay-_

 _The requiem lasts forever_

 _-Our undeniable fate-_

 _Light and fate_

Sang naga yang mendengar nyanyian Jihoon dan Soonyoung makin menggeram kesakitan dan makin mundur. Menabrak dinding gua hingga menyebabkan bebatuan yang ada di atasnya mulai jatuh menimpanya.

 _-I will free everything now-_

 _I will free the darkness_

Jihoon dan Soonyoung masih bernyanyi. Menyebabkan seisi gua makin bergetar dan menjatuhkan bebatuan disekitarnya. Sang naga makin menggeram karena tiba-tiba saja mulai muncul cahaya dari dalam tubuhnya, semakin lama semakin banyak, hingga akhirnya sang naga hancur berkeping-keping.

= _At the bottom of the light, rest in peace=_

END

Huwooo... apaan ini? apaan ini? Hedeh..., ini orang satu saking cintanya sama soonhoon jadi nekat bikin fanfict _couple_ sipit ini. Please. saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan sarannya. Ini adalah songfict pertama yang aing bikin. dan soonhoon pertama yang aing bikin. sumpah deh, susah juga ya bikin songfict itu. fiyuh. semoga kalian berkenan. kekeke... mari kita ramaikan fandom ini. kekeke... aing pengen nambah-nambahin perpustakaannya soonhoon. kekeke...

makin lam amakin cinta ama ini couple. apalagi ngemomen pas konser. aduuuh... kokoro ini nggak kuat. soonyoung gantengnya keterlaluan. Jihoon juga, imut dan sexy disaat bersamaan. omaigat.

oke. lah. segitu aja. silahkan dibaca dan semoga suka. kekeke...

OMAKE

Wonwoo berjalan pelan dengan dua buket bunga di pelukannya. Ditemani semilir angin yang menghembus pelan surai hitamnya yang digelung indah.

"Kenapa sendirian?" tanya sesosok pemuda bersurai tan yang bersandar di pohon.

"Aku tidak sendiri," sahut Wonwoo cuek.

Kim Mingyu –nama pemuda itu- mengernyit heran dan mulai melihat di balik punggung Wonwoon, tapi tidak ditemukan siapapun disana.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo meminta penjelasan, "tidak ada siapapun."

"Ada." Wonwoo menjawab singkat. "Ada kau disini," lanjutnya dan mulai berjalan kembali tanpa memperdulikan Mingyu yang sudah memasang wajah sumringah.

Mingyu dengan segara berjalan menyusul Wonwoo, dan mulai berjalan dalam diam. Sebenarnya, pemuda tan ini sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Kalian lama," gerutu seorang pemuda bersama pemuda lain di ujung jalan begitu melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu mendekat. "Dan, kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu, Mingyu?" tanya Hansol mengernyit heran.

"Jangan hiraukan. Dia mulai tidak waras," sahut Wonwoo cepat. "Lebih baik kita segera menemui Jihoon dan Soonyoung," katanya dan mulai berjalan kembali.

"Siap!" teriak Chan mengiyakan dan mulai berjalan mengekori Wonwoo. Sementara Hansol hanya diam dan ikut berjalan. Dan tentu saja Mingyu masih tersenyum sambil mengikuti putrinya. Makin lama Mingyu makin menyeramkan kalau seperti itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa kalian. Maaf, baru bisa datang karena kerajaan sedang sangat sibuk," kata Wonwoo begitu dia berada di depan JIhoon dan Soonyoung. "Aku membawakan kalian bunga," lanjutnya sambil menaruk bunga di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja," sambung Chan dengan senyum mengembang dan sambil mengusap pusara Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang bersebelahan.

Ya, Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah bersama dan bahagia disana. Mereka akan selalu bersama dan tak akan terpisahkan lagi.

END

Ini beneran end. oke. ditunggu reviewnya. semoga nggak bosen bacanya. maaf kalau panjang banget. masih butuh pembelajaran.


End file.
